The goal of the training program within the Center for Hearing Loss in children is to develop additional independent investigators and clinical professionals with the knowledge and skills required to address the critical issues associated with childhood hearing loss. To provide opportunities for physicians, postdoctoral fellows, predoctoral fellows, and members of underrepresented minorities to take advantage of the environment and resources of the Center, we propose a five-part program. First, an M.D.-Ph.D. program will provide training for careers in academic medicine; this program replaces a one-year training program that was part of the current grant cycle. Second, a Postdoctoral Fellowship program will provide two fellowship positions in addition to the three available through our Institutional Postdoctoral Training Grant. Third, a Predoctoral Fellowship program will provide four positions for well- qualified graduate students to work in our laboratories. Fourth, a Graduate Fellowship program for members of underrepresented racial/ethnic minorities will provide laboratory experience for students who have received undergraduate degrees but want additional training before entering graduate school. Fifth, a Summer Science Intern Program for deaf and minority undergraduates will provide laboratory experience and information about careers in science that may not have been available at the interns' home universities.